User blog:ThisOnePerson/Novas: Perfect Day
Zig meets up with Zoe at her house right after school Friday afternoon. They sit on her couch and Zoe sits on his lap. They are pretty quiet the whole time and Zoe gets up. "Zig, we should go for a walk." "Now?" "Um yeah, I need some fresh air." "Well, sure." "Awesome!" They both quietly walk for a few blocks, then Zig sees a path up the street and finally breaks the silence. "Hey Zoe, wanna go for a walk in the woods?" "Ew, the woods are so gross." "I don't like it either, but it's pretty badass. Don't you wanna maintain our reputation as the biggest badasses at Degrassi?" "Well now that I think about it, I would be delighted to go with you." They walk to the path, until Zoe has a realization. "Wait a sec." "What?" "Are you taking me into the woods so we can have sex because of what happened last week?" "Woah woah woah. What? What kind of guy do you think I am?" "Sorry..it's just...I don't know. Why did I even bring it up?" "Look, Zoe. Even though I'm mad that my mom came home early, I'm sort of glad she did." Zoe looks at him with confusion. "What?" "I really do want to have sex with you at some point, but I've always been afraid to actually do it. Our attempt last weekend was so spur of the moment and when I fell on the floor, I realized that it's going to happen soon and I'm scared to death. It has nothing to do with you, I'm just...terrified of it in general." Zoe thinks for a second, and looks up. "Zig, I understand. Look, I may act cocky and full of myself all the time and seem all into this, but really, I'm sort of scared of taking our relationship next level like that. I'd be more than happy to wait it out with you and we can face our fear together. Remember, it's you and me against the world. Nothing's going to break us apart." He sheds a tear and smiles. "You're the best. Words cannot describe how happy you make me. I love you so much." "I love you too. Now, let's go get nice and stinky in the woods." He puts his arm around her and they walk down the path. They walk down the path until they reach a small field between many trees. "For a place so scary and gross, this is quite gorgeous." She says. "Not as gorgeous as you." She smiles at him and looks around. Zig goes to a patch of wild flowers, picks them, and taps Zoe on the shoulder and she turns around. "Well aren't you the sweetest?" She takes one of the flowers and puts it behind his ear. "Now you look super sexy." "Well this flower really compliments my eyes, doesn't it?" "Hell yeah!" Zig pulls her in and they passionatly kiss. Zoe pulls away. "Tag, you're it!" Zoe prances away. Zig laughs and starts chasing her. "You're not gonna get away from me now!" "Keep telling yourself that!" He catches up to her and grabs her from behind. "I got you now!" He says in a childish way. "Oh no! I'm doomed!" She says sarcasticly. She turns around, picks her up, and twirls her around as she laughs and then they kiss. "Zoe, I think we should head back before it gets too dark." "Good idea. I don't want any bears attacking us." "Bears aren't afraid of me. There isn't anything to worry about." "Yay!" She responds childish and nervously. They walk back to Zoe's house with her arms wrapped around his torso. "Hey Zig?" "Yeah?" "Do you maybe wanna stay the night tonight? My parents wouldn't mind as long as nothing too risque happens." "Um sure. I'll just let my mom know that I'm staying over at some friend's house." They finally get to Zoe's house, go into her room, and flop onto her bed. "Girl, you really wore me out." "Well the woods are my favourite place now. Better get used to it." "Me and my weird ideas strike again!" "Well your weird ideas always make my days amazing. I'm glad the universe brought us together." "Me too, babe. Me too. Without you, I'd be just be back to square one like last year." Zoe wraps her arms around his torso and yawns. "Yeah, I know for a fact my year would be horrible without someone by my side. I haven't been this happy in a long time." "I'm glad I can be your source of happiness. I love you too much." He waits for a response. "Zoe?" He looks down and sees that she's already fast asleep with her arms around him. He smiles down at her, covers the both of them with a blanket, puts his arm around her, and falls asleep too. Category:Blog posts